mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julianna Pena vs. Cat Zingano
The first round began. They clinch. Zingano knees the body. She gets a trip to side control. Pena stands to the clinch eating a knee to the body. 4:00. Cat gets another trip to guard. Cat lands a few rights under but Pena uses the butterfly guard to sweep a bit and stand to the clinch, gets a trip to half-guard herself. 3:00. Cat turtles up. Pena tries dropping back for a guillotine, loses it and Cat's on top in guard. Pena lands over twenty rights and right palm strikes from the bottom. 2:00. Cat lands a right elbow. Two more palm strikes from Pena, a left one as well. Three right elbows to the body from Cat. Four left palm strikes from Pena. 1:00. Right elbow from Cat. Cat lands a right. Three lefts from Pena. Cat lands a good right. 30. Cat lands a right. Pena turtles up. She stands to the clinch eating a knee to the body. They break. Pena lands a right. R1 ends, 10-9 Cat but close, I could see it for Pena. R2 began. Cat lands a body kick. She gets a good trip to guard. Good right elbow. Pena does have a good butterfly guard. 4:00. Cat stands and lets her up. Cat gets an excellent lateral drop to side control. She puts herself into half-guard. She thinks about D'arce. Pena turns on top and Cat looks for an inverted triangle. 3:00 as Pena escapes to side control. Cat looks for a D'arce from the bottom. Nice ass on Pena. She escapes. She gets the back. Cat turtles up. Pena gets the back. 2:00. One hook for Pena. She gets the other and the body triangle immediately. 1:00. Cat's defending the choke, it's on the chin. 35. She's out of the woods for now. 15. Cat lands two lefts over her shoulder, R2 ends, 10-9 Pena. R3 began. Pena gets a pretty quick trip to guard. She lands four or five decent lefts. She passes to half-guard. Pena lands two slicing hard right elbows. Nice ass. Lefts to body. One to the head. She passes to side control. Cat regains half-guard, eats a right elbow. Three left elbows to the body, lands a right elbow. She passes to north-south. 3:00. Pena thinking about a kimura, lands a couple right hammerfists to the body. Cat turtles up, Pena gets the back. She gets one hook. 2:00. Pena lands six or seven lefts under. She gets the other hook with a couple lefts. She gets the choke on the chin and cranks it. Cat escapes. Pena lands a left. 1:00. 30 with six rights from Pena. Two lefts. Six or seven rights under. Two more. 15. Cat turns on top to guard. Nice ass on Cat. She passes to half-guard, Pena gets a sweep as R3 ends, 10-9 Pena, they hug. Pena waits for Cat to stand after she stands, and then they hug again, good sportsmanship... Sportswomanship. 29-28 UD for Pena. Cat applauds.